Voices
by Lorr
Summary: Set in the future. As the team has discovered, not everything in Atlantis is user friendly. Spoilers and some assumptions. It is written as a script, even though not all of the formatting translated. Usual disclaimer: not mine, just playing here.


FADE IN:

INT. GATE OPERATIONS – DAY - WIDE

DR. RODNEY MCKAY and two technicians enter, talking animatedly. McKay's left hand is bandaged as if sprained. McKay keeps talking as he walks to the rail overlooking the Gate below.

LT. COLONEL SHEPPARD, LT. FORD, TEYLA, DR. CORRIGAN, another scientist and four Marines walk across the Gate room floor, geared up for a mission. The technician sitting at the DHD dials an address. The Gate activates, the team walks through and it shuts down.

TIGHTEN to McKay as he turns to the technicians, and takes an object one of them is holding out to him. The object is about ten inches long, slightly curved, cylindrical and tapered at the ends. The color is brownish grey.

MCKAY

I told you. This is nothing.

TECHNICIAN 1

Dr. McKay, we found it in a physics lab. We think it may be Wraith. The metal is similar to the pieces of the dart that were brought back from Athos.

MCKAY

I don't care. We brought back several pounds of the wreckage to study. Look at it. It's junk.

McKay takes the object and turns it over.

TECHNICIAN 2

This didn't come from the dart, Sir. And, the metal is similar, but not quite the same.

MCKAY

Okay, okay, okay. Leave it here. Just go away.

McKay waves the technicians away. They hesitate for a moment then exit. McKay barely glances at the object before setting it on a console.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE OPERATIONS - NIGHT

A lone technician is sitting at the DHD. The Gate begins to activate. He raises the shield. McKay hurries in and looks over the technician's shoulder. Several armed Marines take up position around the Gate room floor.

MCKAY

It's about time.

TECHNICIAN

They're only a couple of hours late, Doctor.

MCKAY

They're still late.

McKay turns to the IDC computer. Weir enters and stands near the rail, but watches McKay.

MCKAY

(pause)

Nothing yet. Wait, it's Lt. Ford's IDC. Lower the shield.

TECHNICIAN

Yes, Sir.

The shield crackles as it disappears, but no one seems to notice. McKay and Weir begin to walk down the stairs.

A dust-covered MALP comes through the Gate, followed closely by Corrigan and the other scientist holding a large, plastic wrapped object on the back. The rest of the team comes through with Teyla and Sheppard in the rear. The entire team are dusty. The Gate sputters loudly before closing. Everyone stops to look at it.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE ROOM - NIGHT

WIDE – Everyone is looking at the Gate. TIGHTEN to group on Gate room floor. Sheppard unhooks the P90 from his vest and strips the vest off. The rest of the team begins to do the same as they turn to leave. McKay and Weir approach.

MCKAY

(shouts)

Stop. Don't move. What is that?

(points to object)

CORRIGAN

It's just a stone tablet, Dr. McKay. There are some very interesting symbols and text on it.

WEIR

You're late. Any problems?

SHEPPARD

We were trapped by a sudden sandstorm when we were a couple miles from the Gate.

Three technicians approach with data pads and other equipment. Two go to the Gate and the third hovers around the team. Sheppard wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and nods towards Corrigan, who is unwrapping the object on the MALP.

FORD

We had to shelter in some ruins for a couple of hours. I need some water.

SHEPPARD

A cold beer would go down well. The good doctor here decided we couldn't live without the tablet. It took a while to get it back to the Gate.

WEIR

Were there any inhabitants?

SHEPPARD

No sign of anyone having been there for a very, very long time. The place is a desert.

McKay and Weir look at Teyla. She is unclipping her vest.

WEIR

Teyla, could there be anyone living there?

TEYLA

I have not visited that world before, nor have I heard of anyone else that has. No one would be able to survive long, at least not in the vicinity of the Gate.

Sheppard frowns at the technician, who is scooping up sand from the floor near his feet. The technician glances up.

SHEPPARD

Finished? It's been a long day.

The technician straightens and looks around.

MCKAY

We need to determine what caused the Gate to do that.

Sheppard scowls at McKay.

FORD

Well, we're already here, Doctor.

MCKAY

We should…

(pauses, shrugs)

Okay.

TECHNICIAN

Doctor, I don't know if…

Sheppard, Weir, Ford, Teyla, and the Marines walk away. McKay watches them leave in disgust, cradling his bandaged wrist then turns to Corrigan and the scientist as they pull the tablet from the MALP. The technicians focus on the Gate.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE ROOM – DARKENING TO NIGHT

WIDE. McKay, Simpson, Miller and two technicians are sitting or standing around the operations consoles. They are checking data pads and consoles. Miller turns to the DHD and slowly presses seven symbols. They all watch instruments and the Gate expectantly. Several armed Marines move back a few steps from their positions. The wormhole tries to form but cannot stabilize. It sputters and shuts down.

MCKAY

(loud, frustrated)

What the hell is going on? Damn it! There is nothing wrong! We have to at least get the shield working!

(looks around)

We've missed something. Start again.

They all turn to the data pads and consoles again.

MILLER

We've been at since last night. We're getting reports of malfunctions from all over the operations tower.

SIMPSON

We don't have all of the test results on the tablet and sand brought back from M5S-273. It could be them.

McKay awkwardly pushes his data pad at a technician with his right hand. The left is still bandaged.

MCKAY

Yeah, maybe. But, we can't use the Gate and we have three teams off-world. We need to find out exactly what happened and how to fix it. Start again.

McKay exits. The others watch him leave then return to work.

CUT TO

INT. INFIRMARY

Beckett is checking a young woman's blood pressure as she sits on the end of an examination table, fidgeting nervously. They both look tired.

BECKETT

Right, Lass. When did this start?

WOMAN

Two nights ago, Dr. Beckett. I usually sleep really well, but I barely closed my eyes. I was so tired last night, I thought I'd be out like a light. Nothing. It's like I've had way too much coffee. And, I have a headache. Can you give me something for tonight, please?

BECKETT

Anything out of the ordinary going on lately? Stress? Working too hard? Anything else?

WOMAN

(shakes head)

Nothing unusual. There's no extra stress or anything like that. This is just out of the blue.

Beckett frowns as he turns away and folds up the sphygmomanometer. He picks up her chart and turns back with a smile on his face.

BECKETT

I want you to go lie down now and try to take a wee nap. If that doesn't work, come and see me later. Okay?

FADE OUT

INT. GATE OPERATIONS – DAY

McKay, Miller, Zelenka and three technicians are working at the consoles. One technician picks up some papers, a data pad and the object from the first scene and moves them off camera, but returns immediately.

Miller tries to dial out again. This time, it won't even complete the sequence. They all check data pads and computers. Actions show desperation and dejection.

TECHNICIAN

Dr. McKay, we've gone over everything a dozen times.

McKay is visibly agitated. He glares at the technician.

MCKAY

(loud)

I don't care if we go over it a hundred times! We will do this until I say stop. Why do you people keep arguing with me?

Weir enters and quickly sizes up the situation.

WEIR

Any luck?

MCKAY

No. I'll never get anywhere with these fools.

(waves hand around)

WEIR

(to technician)

What about getting through to the Daedalus?

TECHNICIAN

No, Ma'am. But, we did expect them to be out of the galaxy on the way back to Earth for repairs and ordnance by now. We won't be able to contact them through the SGC for another day or so.

MCKAY

(dismissive)

They couldn't do anything if they were here anyway.

WEIR

(to McKay)

Possibly. Dr. McKay, would you come with me, please? Dr. Beckett has something to show us.

McKay hesitates. The others look at Weir with hope and gratitude.

MCKAY

I need to keep working on this.

WEIR

It won't take long, and I believe it's important. I'm sure they can continue without you for a few minutes.

MCKAY

(sighs heavily)

Okay. Fine.

McKay leaves with Weir. The others go back to work.

FADE OUT

INT. SCIENCE LAB.

Corrigan and a technician are studying the tablet brought back through the Gate. The technician is touching a probe to various places on the tablet and checking his data pad each time. Corrigan is looking at the carved symbols through a lit magnifying lamp.

TECHNICIAN

I still can't find anything here. There are no electrical, magnetic or any kind of readings at all. Well, at least nothing that I can find. The mineral content is basically silicon, with a few a few trace elements. It's just what it looks like, a lump of stone.

CORRIGAN

Well, let McKay and the others know. I want to try to translate more of this. Some of the symbols are Ancient, but the rest are some I don't recognize at all. It's too much of a coincidence that everything began to malfunction when we brought this thing back.

The technician picks up the data pad and turns to leave. Corrigan straightens.

CORRIGAN

Are they sure about the sand?

TECHNICIAN

Yep. It's just sand.

CUT TO

INT. CORRIDOR

Two people open a transporter door and enter. They try to activate it, but nothing happens. As they turn to leave, the door closes and cannot be opened again. They start to pound on the door and yell for help.

CUT TO

INT. MEDICAL LAB

Beckett, Weir, McKay and Sheppard are standing around a counter covered with equipment. McKay is taking his own pulse. Sheppard is leaning slightly away, watching McKay out of the corner of his eye. Beckett taps a stack of medical charts.

BECKETT

Look, I think there is a real problem here. In the last two days six people, as well as Rodney, have come to me with the same symptoms, difficulty sleeping, headaches, irritability, loss of appetite and some kind of inner ear problem similar to tinnitus. I have been experiencing the same symptoms myself. And, from the looks of it, Colonel, you aren't in your best form, either. Right?

Beckett raises an eyebrow at Sheppard, who shrugs and nods.

WEIR

Do you know the cause?

MCKAY

Is it serious?

BECKETT

I don't know anything yet. We just started running tests. There is one thing that really concerns me. Everyone who has come to me so far has the Ancient gene. At least no one else has said anything.

(looks at Sheppard)

Colonel, I'll be needing a dram or two of your blood, if you please.

MCKAY

(feeling for fever)

Oh, God! I knew it. I should never have let you use me as a guinea pig.

BECKETT

(indignant)

You couldn't wait to try it.

MCKAY

You said there wouldn't be any problems!

BECKETT

I told you there might be side effects. Anyway, how could I possibly know about something like this!

WEIR

(interrupting)

Gentlemen! This is not going to do any good.

McKay and Beckett glare at each other. Beckett is the first to break away and looks at Sheppard.

BECKETT

Sorry. Colonel, do you have a few minutes?

SHEPPARD

Sure.

BECKETT

Oh, there's one more thing. At least some of us are having difficulties using the Ancient technology, too.

WEIR

Oh? Colonel, what about you?

SHEPPARD

Well, since Teyla and I went over to the mainland the other day, I haven't tried to use anything.

(pauses)

Uh, I don't know if this means anything, but I felt a lot better over there. Even got a couple hours sleep.

MCKAY

Well, that's fair!

BECKETT

What do you mean, Colonel?

SHEPPARD

We went over to the mainland the day after we came back from M5S-273 with the tablet. Teyla was talking with Halling. They didn't need me and I was kind of tired. I just dozed off.

BECKETT

But, you've had trouble here, on Atlantis? And, the other symptoms I described?

SHEPPARD

Yes, and yes.

BECKETT

(nodding)

Interesting.

MCKAY

(petulant)

Interesting?

BECKETT

This means that it is probably environmental, not organic. It's something here, in the city.

WEIR

How could it suddenly be something here? We've been here for more than a year.

BECKETT

I don't think it's organic because it started at the same time for everyone I've seen so far, as well as the problems with the City's systems. The Colonel's symptoms went away while he was gone and came back when he returned to the City. Right?

(Sheppard nods)

And, there are no obvious signs normally associated with bacterial or viral infections.

SHEPPARD

Could be different germs here, Doctor? Some of the bugs certainly are.

BECKETT

True. However, we'd still probably see things like fever, aches and pains, nausea or respiratory distress. Look, I could be wrong, but I think it's something to do with the Ancient technology.

They look at each other for a moment.

SHEPPARD

I suppose it is a little too much of a coincidence. Could it be a Wraith device like Teyla's necklace?

MCKAY

How sick is it going to make us? I'm going to die, aren't I?

McKay pulls an energy bar from his pocket, tears the wrapper and takes a bite. He makes a face and spits it out. The others look at him with some distaste.

MCKAY

Ugh. Everything tastes terrible.

BECKETT

Yeah, that's another common complaint. Even if someone has an appetite, everything tastes bad.

(pause)

Look, I'm just speculating about this. Like I said, we've only just started running tests. And, we still don't fully understand how the Ancient gene works. I just think we need to examine all of the possibilities.

WEIR

We will, Doctor. Please keep me informed of anything you find.

SHEPPARD

I'll go check out the jumpers when you're finished with me. It was a bit bumpy the other day, but if they work, I should probably take everyone affected over to the mainland for a day or two. Until this gets figured out.

FADE OUT

INT. INFIRMARY

A nurse is drawing blood from a young man. In the background, a woman is talking to another nurse. Three more people are waiting to one side. Two of them shaking their heads and pressing on their ears as if to clear them.

CUT TO

INT. MESS HALL.

There are a few tables with chairs. Several people are sitting around. At one table, two women and one man are sitting, food packets open in front of them. The man and one woman are eating, but one woman is just staring at her food.

MAN

You should try to eat something. It's not that bad.

WOMAN

(agitated)

Don't you understand? They put something in it! I can taste it. They're jealous. I can use the Ancient technology and they can't. They're trying to kill me!

She knocks her chair over as she jumps up, and then runs out.

CUT TO

INT. CORRIDOR

Three men and a woman are huddled in a dark corner, talking in hushed tones and glancing around.

WIDEN – Sheppard and Ford are walking slowly in the direction of the group, but do not give them more than a glance.

FORD

Sir, they're going to find whatever it is causing this. You don't need to…

SHEPPARD

(interrupting)

Yes, I do. We don't know how long this is going to take. McKay and the others can't figure out what's causing the malfunctions. Systems are going off line all over the city. And, Beckett is worried about the effect this is having on us. You're in command until this is over.

FORD

But, Sir…

SHEPPARD

(interrupting)

No arguments. Everyone else is off-world or halfway back to Earth. The Gate won't support an incoming wormhole, but you'll have to keep some men on it, just in case. At least the long range scanners were clear before they went offline.

The huddled group turn towards Sheppard and Ford. They begin to move towards them. One of the men rushes forward first, then the others follow.

MAN

(angry)

It's your fault they're after us! You woke them up!

SHEPPARD

(startled)

Excuse me?

WOMAN

(voice rising)

We can't escape them. You've killed us all!

The group rush Sheppard, knocking him against the wall. Ford tries to help. A Marine and a technician run in from different directions and begin to wrestle with the frenzied attackers.

CUT TO

INT. PHYSICS LAB.

Two technicians are working with an alien looking device. The device is lit and working.

TECHNICIAN 1

Well, at least it hasn't gotten this far. Yet.

The device dies. Technician 1 throws up his hands.

TECHNICIAN 2

What the…damn! You spoke too soon.

TECHNICIAN 1

The effects are spreading all over the city.

TECHNICIAN 2

Okay. Dr. McKay wants to track how far it gets and how long it takes. Where next?

TECHNICIAN 1

There's another lab upstairs. Let's go.

They pick up a data pad and other equipment and leave.

FADE OUT

INT. MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM - DOORS CLOSED.

Weir, McKay, Beckett, Zelenka and Teyla are sitting around the table. One of the doors slowly swings open and Sheppard and Ford enter. Sheppard gingerly wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth with a square of gauze. The others rise when they see him.

WEIR

What happened? Are you okay?

SHEPPARD

Yeah, I'm fine. A couple of folk got a little excited, that's all.

Ford is watching Sheppard closely as they sit. Beckett walks around the table and quickly examines him.

FORD

Three people went crazy and jumped him. They were screaming that Colonel Sheppard woke the Wraith and we're all going to die.

McKay looks nervously at the doors.

MCKAY

Where are they now?

BECKETT

Is anyone injured?

FORD

No injuries, Doctor. Well, maybe a couple of bruises, but nothing more. I think the Colonel got the worst of it. They're in the infirmary, under guard. Dr. Biro is taking care of them.

MCKAY

Does she know what to do?

BECKETT

Rodney, Dr. Biro may be a pathologist, but she's perfectly capable.

Weir studies Sheppard. He is frowning at the blood on the gauze in his hand.

WEIR

Are you sure you're alright?

(Sheppard nods)

Any luck with the jumper?

SHEPPARD

No. There's definitely something wrong.

MCKAY

Well, of course there's something wrong! Something is wrong with the whole bloody place!

SHEPPARD

What I meant was that I was able to get the jumper started, but it wouldn't move more than a few inches.

Sheppard holds up his hand, fingers marking about four inches. Everyone stares for a moment then looks around the room, concern on all faces.

FORD

Could it be something like that energy creature drawing power?

MCKAY

No, that was one of the first things we checked for. This is totally different. We haven't actually lost power. Whatever this is, it's disrupting Ancient technology all over the city.

(looks at Sheppard)

Are you sure?

SHEPPARD

(shakes head slowly)

The jumper barely moved. I wouldn't want to risk a load of people on it. Any ideas?

MILLER

We don't think it's just a cracked crystal in a key system or one that was knocked out of calibration by accident.

MCKAY

The city had no maintenance for ten thousand years. The ZPMs gave out, so it is not unreasonable for other things to break down. We may be looking for more than one problem. Us just being here may have caused the damage. The issue is that it would take us years to test every system, every crystal. For crying out loud, we don't have a clue about most of the things we're messing with here. We'll probably never find it.

WEIR

Where do we go from here?

MCKAY

There's no where to go.

ZELENKA

We'll keep looking. Colonel, will you be able to assist us for a little while, please?

SHEPPARD

(looks up)

Huh? Yeah, sure.

ZELENKA

It seems no one else with the Ancient gene can get anything that needs it to work. A couple of the instruments may help with the diagnostics if we can get them running.

FADE OUT

INT. SMALL CONFERENCE ROOM

Ford, Bates, Stackhouse and several other Marines are standing around the conference table.

FORD

As I'm sure you've heard, the Colonel was attacked earlier, and a couple of the technicians got into a fight. The Colonel's orders are that everyone with the Ancient gene is under twenty-four hour guard.

STACKHOUSE

Even Colonel Sheppard, Sir?

FORD

Yes. No exceptions. Look, whatever is going on, it affects them mentally as well as physically. We need to make sure no one gets hurt.

BATES

Where is the Colonel now, Sir?

FORD

He's helping Dr. Zelenka right now. Sgt. Bates will give the rest of you your assignments.

(starts to leave, then turns back)

Men, just remember, you are there to protect these people, even from themselves. If anyone looks like they're in trouble, call for backup and get them to the infirmary. Take no chances. Sergeant.

(nods at Bates before leaving)

BATES

Gentlemen, it'll be four hours on, four off, and one Marine per subject, except the Colonel. I want two on him. Plus we need four on the Gate at all times.

CUT TO

INT. HOLOGRAM ROOM

Zelenka and Miller are standing against the wall, watching Sheppard at the console and the ceiling. Two Marines watch from just inside the door. Sheppard has one hand on the control pad and the other on the edge of the console. He appears tired and pale. A data pad is sitting on the floor next to the console, wires connecting them. Several seconds pass without movement or sound. Miller checks his watch silently. Sheppard shakes his head sharply, but doesn't turn.

SHEPPARD

Shh. You need to be quiet!

Zelenka and Miller glance at each other in confusion as Sheppard rolls his shoulders, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. A moment later, the console comes to life and a glow appears above them.

SHEPPARD

Want to start with the solar system? This one?

ZELENKA

Please. That would be fine.

The glow above them begins to coalesce into Atlantis' solar system, but it is unstable and soon dissolves. The glow on the console and ceiling fades. Sheppard turns to the others.

SHEPPARD

Sorry.

MILLER

Thank you for trying, Colonel.

SHEPPARD

(rubs temple)

You know, it's wrong.

ZELENKA

Excuse me, Colonel?

SHEPPARD

(looks at ceiling)

It doesn't feel right. Nothing does.

ZELENKA

How do you mean, Colonel? We thought you did not normally feel anything when using the Ancient technology.

SHEPPARD

(thoughtful)

It's not a really a feeling. I don't know, it's hard to describe. But, everything feels off a bit, like it's out of tune, off-key or something. Just a little.

(takes deep breath)

Where to next?

MILLER

I think we've tried everything we can, Colonel. Thank you.

SHEPPARD

Sure.

Sheppard shoves his hands in his pockets and leaves with the Marines. Miller and Zelenka pick up the data pad and study it. They stop and look at each other.

ZELENKA

He said out of tune, did he not?

MILLER

Yes. Do you think it means something?

ZELENKA

I don't know, but I have an idea.

FADE OUT

INT. INFIRMARY

Beckett, Biro, McKay and a technician are standing around a laptop, looking at the screen. Beckett and McKay look unwell, pale with dark circles under their eyes. Two Marines wait at the door. McKay removes a digital thermometer from his own ear and glares at Beckett.

MCKAY

I am not taking any drugs! How dare you imply that I am!

Weir enters. Beckett rubs his neck with one hand and glares at McKay.

BECKETT

That's not what I said, Rodney. We're in the same boat here, so shut up!

WEIR

(alarmed)

You wanted to see me?

Beckett exhales heavily. McKay inserts the thermometer into his ear again.

BECKETT

We've found high levels of a substance that we haven't yet been able to identify. But, we do know it isn't any drug from Earth. We tested for them. It may be that the Ancient gene is producing it, or causing it to be produced.

TECHNICIAN

(glances at McKay)

We don't know everything the gene does yet, but its proper function appears to have been disrupted.

WEIR

Do you have any idea what it is?

BIRO

Well, we aren't certain, but we think the protein normally made by the gene has now been damaged or is incomplete. And, it is being made in much larger amounts. The results are…

(raises hands)

The illness everyone with the gene is experiencing.

WEIR

What is the prognosis?

BIRO

If things progress as they have been, not good. We've been seeing paranoia, hallucinations, and delusions, as well as the physical symptoms Carson described for you.

BECKETT

We're all exhausted because we can't get more than a few minutes sleep at a time. And, we…

MCKAY

(interrupting)

Can't eat! I'm going to starve to death.

(drops thermometer)

I knew it. I'm going to die.

TECHNICIAN

Everyone except Colonel Sheppard have almost exactly the same test results so far. His are about twenty-four hours behind.

WEIR

So, the trip to the mainland did make a difference?

BIRO

It certainly seems that way.

Another technician enters and hands Beckett a printout. Beckett and Biro quickly read it, nodding.

BECKETT

Well, at least we have some good news.

WEIR

What is it?

BIRO

We sedated the three people who attacked Colonel Sheppard. These test results indicate that the production of the substance has leveled off somewhat.

MCKAY

What about the rest of us?

BECKETT

The levels are still increasing in us. And, the normal protein is almost undetectable.

MCKAY

I'm dead.

BECKETT

I'm just glad the gene therapy doesn't always take. Everyone here could be affected.

WEIR

What does it mean?

BECKETT

We believe that the Ancient gene works mostly on outside stimulus. It seems that when someone with the gene is conscious and active, more of the protein is made. When they are trying to activate the Ancient technology, even more is produced, possibly because of the conscious effort to use the technology. When they are asleep, levels go down.

(shrugs)

Or, so we think. We really haven't had a lot of time to do research on this.

BIRO

It won't stop the deterioration completely, but it will give us a little more time. We should round everyone up and sedate them. Do you agree, Doctor?

(Beckett nods)

That includes you, Rodney.

MCKAY

I can't. Not yet. Those morons have no idea what they're doing. They'll never find this thing.

WEIR

Yes, they will.

BECKETT

You won't be able to do anyone any good if you're dead. It'll take us some time to prepare and get everyone else settled in. We'll be last, Rodney. Six hours, no more.

McKay nods.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE OPERATIONS - NIGHT

Kavanagh, Simpson, Zelenka and two technicians are talking animatedly. They each have a data pad or some other kind of instrument in hand. Wires are running from two consoles to the data pads. Miller crawls out from under a console and stands. Weir and Teyla are standing off to one side, watching with impatience. Everyone looks tired and strained.

WEIR

You said you found something?

They all stop and look at each other.

KAVANAGH

We have detected a modulated ultra high frequency pulse that wasn't here before. Or, at least we don't think it was.

WEIR

What's causing it?

ZELENKA

Uh, we don't know yet. We've only found the pulse, not the source. Harmonic vibrations in many of the crystals in vital systems seem to be causing all of the disruptions.

WEIR

Wouldn't that make it easier to find?

KAVANAGH

No. The vibration is everywhere in the city now. It's a miracle we detected it at all.

ZELENKA

You know, it was Colonel Sheppard who gave us the clue. He said everything felt like it was out of tune.

(pauses)

Very odd. Anyway, the effects took a while to spread through Atlantis, but by the time we knew what was actually happening, it was too late to pinpoint the source. From what we know, however, we believe it started somewhere in the operations tower. So we are concentrating our efforts here.

SIMPSON

Since it seems that the malfunctions began at about the same time as the illnesses in the people with the Ancient gene, we think they may be caused by the same thing. We are back tracking everything that was done in the few days before the effects were noticed. It may have started before we think it did.

WEIR

Could activating the Gate have started it?

SIMPSON

We've been handling so many devices and artifacts whose function we don't know. With most things, we only need to physically flip a switch, so to speak. But with others, they could be turned on by someone with the gene and not know it.

TEYLA

Are you sure it isn't the tablet we brought back through the Gate on our last mission?

TECHNICIAN

The tablet and sand have been ruled out.

WEIR

Have you been able to check everything brought back on off-world missions?

KAVANGH

We are still testing, but we don't think it is anything brought back through the Gate. After the trouble with Teyla's pendant, we thoroughly check everything. But, we're short staffed since all of the people with the Ancient gene are out of action, so it's taking longer.

WEIR

You think it may have been here all along? I can't imagine that the Ancients would leave such a device just lying around.

TECHNICIAN

It may be a weapon the Wraith made to use against the Ancients.

TEYLA

I don't think so. I'm sure the Ancients would have been able to find this much faster. And, the Wraith would have wanted them alive as a food source. It may be a weapon against the Wraith.

WEIR

Whatever it is, Dr. Biro doesn't know how long she can keep her patients stable. We can't get off-world or to the mainland. We don't have a lot time.

FADE OUT

INT. INFIRMARY

Biro and two nurses are working among the occupied beds and gurneys filling the space. Two Marines are on guard at the door. Weir slowly follows Biro, stopping to look around at the still, silent patients, pausing next to a couple to touch arms and cheeks.

WEIR

How are they, Doctor?

Biro compresses her lips and shrugs. She turns from Beckett in one bed to McKay in the next. They both appear as if they have been very ill for a prolonged period. She unwraps McKay's injured wrist.

BIRO

(speaking softly)

Carson told me he really doesn't need this.

(pause)

Right now, they are all in a drug induced sleep. I don't know what else to do. We have nothing to counteract the effects of the high levels of this damaged protein. We're really not even sure that it is the only problem. They seem to be holding their own right now, but it may do more harm than good. I just don't know.

(pause)

How is the search going?

WEIR

Not well, I'm afraid. It's much more difficult with Rodney and the others here. Everyone is just exhausted.

BIRO

Have you seen Colonel Sheppard?

WEIR

Not for a couple of hours. He's been keeping to himself, but Lt. Ford has two men with him at all times. Do you need to see him?

BIRO

I need to examine him and get a blood sample.

WEIR

(taps her radio)

Lt. Ford? Dr. Biro needs to see Colonel Sheppard in the infirmary.

(waits for reply)

Thank you.

(to Biro)

He'll be here is a few minutes.

BIRO

I wish he'd let me sedate him.

WEIR

I'm tempted to order it, but we may need him. John is the only one who has any chance of turning this thing off if it is some kind of device.

BIRO

You could just dump it over the side.

WEIR

We've talked about it, but we may not be able to. Let's give it a little longer.

FADE OUT

INT. BIOLOGY LAB

Weir, Ford, Teyla and two technicians are standing around a tall lab bench. Sheppard is sitting on a stool and leaning heavily on the bench. He is obviously unwell and occasionally shakes his head sharply. A large tray is in the center of the bench. Everyone except Sheppard stares with revulsion at an unidentifiable mass in the tray. Sheppard stares without expression.

TEYLA

What is it?

TECHNICIAN 1

It's what's left of some of the specimen of Wraith tissue.

Weir, Teyla and Ford look up at the technician, realization appearing on their tired faces.

WEIR

Are you sure? What happened to it?

TECHNICIAN 2

It was still okay a couple of days ago. I was in here and saw it. This happened since then.

TECHNICIAN 1

The tissue has been remarkably stable for a long time. Suddenly, the cell walls have virtually disintegrated. Every specimen we have collected is like this. We believe it's connected to…

(spreads hands)

FORD

(grim smile)

It must be a weapon against the Wraith.

TECHNICIAN 2

The illness the Colonel here and the others with the Ancient gene are experiencing may just be a side effect.

WEIR

(glares at him)

It's a very dangerous side effect.

TEYLA

It probably wasn't meant to be turned on in Atlantis.

FORD

If it does this to the Wraith…

WEIR

(finishing)

We need it.

They all look at Sheppard, who is still staring at the arm. He starts to mumble, slides off the stool and walks out. The two Marines at the door follow him.

TECHNICIAN1

What was he saying?

WEIR

(startled)

It sounded like Ancient.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE OPERATIONS - NIGHT

Weir, Kavanagh, Zelenka, Simpson,and three technicians are standing around. All appear tired and dispirited.

WEIR

Nothing?

KAVANAGH

We even tried shutting down the naquada generators, but it doesn't seem to matter. We've discovered when the City is on the surface, it uses solar and wave energy to supplement power for basic lighting and air. We don't know how to disconnect all of it without causing even more damage.

TECHNICIAN

The vibrations in the crystals continued after we shut down everything we could. We don't know if the cause is linked to any external power source.

SIMPSON

On the surface, everything appears to be in balance. It seems to be self-perpetuating, with the device acting as the generator. Once set in motion, and the vibrations have begun to spread, you can't find it and you can't shut anything else down to minimize the effects. It's very elegant.

FORD

Can we get anything working?

In the background, a female technician moves a data pad, some wiring, papers and the artifact from one console to another then turns back. She sits at the now cleared console and begins to work.

ZELENKA

Well, nothing is actually broken. It's as if the vibrations have thrown off the calibrations just enough to cause malfunctions. The more complex the systems have more crystals, and are more likely to have crystals that are impacted.

TECHNICIAN

The doors and lights are simple mechanisms, so they're working. The transporters go all over the city and are more complicated. The Gate and shield, even more so.

FADE OUT

INT. SMALL ROOM WITH GLASS DOOR TO EXT. - NIGHT

Weir and Stackhouse are standing at the door, looking out onto a deck very near water level. The deck is about fifteen feet wide with a low wall. Behind them, a dim light shines through an internal door. They speak softly.

STACKHOUSE

Have they found anything, Dr. Weir?

WEIR

No, not yet. How is he?

STACKHOUSE

He's trying to hold on, Ma'am, but…

(trails off)

WEIR

But what, Sergeant?

STACKHOUSE

(leans closer)

He's talking to someone.

WEIR

What do you mean?

STACKHOUSE

Well, he talks as if he's having a conversation with someone. It's like he's on the phone, but you can hear only him.

WEIR

What is he saying?

STACKHOUSE

I don't know, Ma'am. He's talking in another language. I think it's Ancient.

(pause)

They're going to be alright, aren't they?

WEIR

I hope so, Sergeant.

Weir touches the door control and it opens. She steps out and looks both ways. Stackhouse remains inside, but leans out and points to the right. Weir nods and walks that way. Stackhouse moves back and the door closes.

The watery light outside comes from the galaxy center, other stars and a setting moon. There is a sound of gentle waves. Weir moves slowly down the deck. She hears Sheppard's voice. He is sitting with his back to the wall, head tilted back, legs stretched out and hands in his lap. Occasionally, his head shakes sharply.

WEIR

Colonel?

Sheppard stops talking. His head rolls just enough to look at her then back to look straight ahead. She slowly sits next to him.

WEIR

John? How are you doing?

SHEPPARD

(looks away)

They have no idea, do they?

WEIR

No, they're still…No. How are you?

SHEPPARD

(sighs deeply)

It's beautiful out here, isn't it? Peaceful. Antarctica is quiet, too. Except frozen.

Weir tries to study his face. She is obviously worried.

WEIR

It is beautiful.

SHEPPARD

How are Rodney and Carson? The others?

WEIR

All sleeping. Dr. Biro and her team are doing everything they can. What about you?

SHEPPARD

(exhales heavily)

Sleep. Sounds good. Is it still helping?

WEIR

Biro says that the protein concentration has leveled off, even dropped a little, so she's hopeful. Are you sure you won't let her give you something?

SHEPPARD

No. I need to be awake.

WEIR

John, talk to me.

SHEPPARD

(glances at her)

It's hard to concentrate. I keep thinking, even hoping, I'm still in Antarctica and my chopper has gone down. I either have a massive head injury or I'm on all kinds of strange drugs. Or both.

WEIR

Who were you talking to moment ago?

SHEPPARD

No one else heard them?

(looks away)

Next time, the blue pill.

WEIR

Excuse me?

SHEPPARD

Nothing.

WEIR

Hear who?

SHEPPARD

Please tell me this is M5S 224.

WEIR

No, I'm sorry, it isn't. We're in Atlantis.

SHEPPARD

(pauses a moment)

Well, you'd have to say that, wouldn't you?

WEIR

John, who was it?

SHEPPARD

(wearily)

I don't know. I don't. I can't understand what they're saying. I think it's Ancient.

WEIR

But, when you're talking to them, you're speaking Ancient.

SHEPPARD

I don't know Ancient.

WEIR

I know.

SHEPPARD

Nothing. Nothing.

(pause)

No offense, Doctor, but right now I don't know if you're real. Or, the people I've been listening to for the last couple of days. I don't know what's real anymore. I just don't know.

WEIR

Can I do something to help?

Sheppard presses the palms of his hands to his forehead.

SHEPPARD

Yeah. Please don't take this the wrong way, but leave.

WEIR

John…

SHEPPARD

Just go away. Please. Too many people are talking at the same time. You're being here is making it worse.

WEIR

(stands slowly)

You'll be alright?

(he nods)

They'll find it soon.

(pauses)

They want to drop it over the side.

SHEPPARD

No. Whatever it is, it's the first real weapon we may have against the Wraith. We need it.

WEIR

We don't know if it can be turned off, even if it is found.

SHEPPARD

We'll figure it out. We need it.

WEIR

Okay. Will you come in?

SHEPPARD

Soon.

Weir walks back to the door, but pauses to watch Sheppard before going inside. He has pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them, forearms and hands curled over lowered head.

FADE OUT

INT. GATE OPERATIONS - DAY - WIDE

Zelenka, Kavanagh, Simpson, Miller, Corrigan and several technicians are arguing.

CORRIGAN

There are thousands, of artifacts here. We haven't translated a fraction of all of the text we've found. God knows how much more there is.

TECHNICIAN

Someone must have seen something that talks about weapons against the Wraith.

CORRIGAN

We have found a handful of references to weapons, but nothing even remotely resembling what this thing is doing.

Zelenka and Simpson are standing back, studying a computer screen. Ford enters and stops next to Zelenka.

FORD

What's going on?

ZELENKA

(looks around)

We are tired, Lieutenant. We do not know where to look next.

Weir enters from the other side.

WEIR

(loudly)

Excuse me!

(all stop talking)

Have you found something?

Everyone looks around in despair. All appear exhausted.

SIMPSON

(steps forward)

No, Ma'am. I'm sorry, nothing.

Weir looks at each of them, checks her watch and glances at the window.

WEIR

It's fifteen hundred hours. We're all exhausted. I want everyone to get something to eat and a couple of hours sleep. We'll meet in the main conference room at twenty hundred.

Some of them begin to pick up data pads and papers.

WEIR

Leave everything. Get something to eat and some sleep. We'll discuss what we know later. Go.

Without a word, all of the scientists and technicians lay everything down and leave through various exits. Weir and Ford leave last.

FADE OUT

INT. SHEPPARD'S QUARTERS - VERY LOW LIGHT.

Sheppard is lying motionless on his left side in an almost fetal position. An IV bag is hanging from a makeshift stand, the line trailing to the back of one hand. Teyla is sitting in the corner, watching him.

There is a soft knock on the door. Sheppard's whole body stiffens as Teyla gets up and opens the door. Biro kneels next to the bed and begins to examine Sheppard, who turns his head slightly to see her. His pallor is grey. Teyla joins Weir and Ford, and they talk quietly. A Marine stands in the background.

BIRO

You should let me give you something, Colonel. This has gone on too long.

SHEPPARD

(hoarse whisper)

No. Can't.

The others watch anxiously from the door.

BIRO

Why not? It's slowing the effects in the others and giving us more time.

Sheppard is breathing fast and shallow.

SHEPPARD

I have to be awake.

BIRO

I'll wake you up again.

SHEPPARD

No.

BIRO

You may not be able to turn it off.

SHEPPARD

(head jerks)

They're trying to tell me how.

BIRO

Who? Who is?

SHEPPARD

(hoarse)

I don't know.

Biro throws Weir a glance as she pulls a small flashlight from her pocket. As soon as she turns it on, Sheppard closes his eyes and raises a hand to block it. Biro turns off the light and pockets it. She gently takes Sheppard's arm and draws a vial of blood. She reaches to stroke Sheppard's forehead but pulls back before touching him.

BIRO

Okay, Colonel. Please let me know when you change your mind.

Biro puts her equipment in her bag, including the vial of blood, stands and moves to the door. She shakes her head slowly in response to the silent question on the faces waiting there. They all step further out into the corridor and talk quietly.

WEIR

What is it, Doctor?

BIRO

Even with the sedation, the others aren't doing very well. The protein levels have gone down a little, but are still too high. Liver function is diminished and immune systems are compromised. We don't have the staff or equipment to deal with this.

FORD

What about the Colonel?

BIRO

Better than he should be, but definitely not good. I'll check this sample, but so far his protein levels aren't much higher than the others. I put it down to the fact that he has been keeping quiet and to himself as much as possible. He's reduced the outside stimuli that causes protein production. But, it isn't enough. I'll give him until tomorrow noon then I'm going to sedate him.

TEYLA

Is there anything else we can do? Would it not be better if he were alone?

BIRO

(glances back)

Possibly, but he's getting weaker. I want someone with him at all times, and I can't spare anyone from the infirmary. It needs to stay quiet, though. If he won't let me put him under, we need to keep any possible stimulus to a minimum.

FADE OUT

INT. OUTSIDE MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT.

Only two doors are open to the conference room. Scientists and technicians are entering with computers, data pads and notebooks. The chairs are full and people are dragging in more or standing around the perimeter. Weir, Ford, Teyla and Biro are sitting at one end, talking. They stop and look around. Ford signals a Marine standing near the doors, who turns and pulls them closed.

PULL BACK. The operations area is deserted, and almost dark. The view moves through corridors and labs, which are also deserted and dimly lit. Four people are in the mess, talking in hushed tones. The infirmary is quiet, the nurses reading charts and checking vitals on the patients.

A Marine is standing outside Sheppard's door. There is a crashing sound out of sight. He peers down the corridor, but it is dimly lit and he sees nothing. There is another crash and a shout. He taps his radio.

MARINE

(voice low)

Something's happening. I'll be back in one.

Inside, it is almost dark. Sheppard is still laying on his left side. A blanket is pulled up over his shoulders. The IV is attached to his left hand. There is just enough light to see his eyes are not quite closed. He is very still.

A Marine is sitting in the corner. He doesn't react to the radio message. He checks his watch then squints at the IV bag, which is very low. He gets up and looks closer at the IV, then checks his watch again. He leans over and looks closely at Sheppard. He turns and touches the transceiver in his ear. He frowns and taps it again. He looks at Sheppard and the IV bag again. After a moment, he goes to the door and opens it. He looks at Sheppard again, and then steps out.

The Marine looks up and down the corridor and swears under his breath before running off. The door closes.

Sheppard is unmoving for a moment then his eyes open. He pushes off the blanket and slowly rolls to his left side and sits up. He looks at the IV, peels back the tape and pulls out the needle, which he drops. He stands slowly and moves toward the door. He is dressed in a T-shirt, loose sweatpants and is barefoot. He leans against the door control, breathing fast.

The door opens, Sheppard exits and moves down the corridor. He uses the wall to steady himself, but not for support. A couple of drops of blood fall from the IV wound in his left hand. He shakes his head sharply every few steps.

CUT TO

INT. MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM

ZELENKA

We have worked backwards as far as we can. All we know is that it started in this tower, within a few floors of this one.

MILLER

We have been trying to isolate the affected crystals, but the vibrations are so subtle that we have only identified a handful.

SIMPSON

Removing and testing every crystal will take years. There are so many shapes, sizes and molecular variations. Each has a different function, either alone or in combination with other crystals.

KAVANAGH

We have to be careful. It would be very easy to damage vital crystals and not know until it's too late.

CUT TO

INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE SHEPPARD'S QUARTERS

The Marine and a nurse arrive at the door. The nurse is carrying an IV bag and medical bag. The door opens and they see Sheppard is not on the bed. The nurse turns the lights up and sets the bags on the bed as the Marine searches the quarters and comes back into the corridor. The nurse picks up the disgarded IV needle, looks down and sees a couple of drops of blood on the floor.

NURSE

He wasn't supposed to be left alone! Where is he?

MARINE

I told you, Jones wasn't there and my radio isn't working. I was gone no more than a couple of minutes, just long enough to come get you. He can't be far.

(taps radio)

Damn it! Keep looking. I'll go get help.

NURSE

(walking away)

His hand is bleeding from where he pulled out the IV.

They trot in opposite directions, watching the floor. The Marine sees blood drops and follows the trail. As he rounds a corner, he sees the door of a transporter close. He reaches it and begins to pound. Jones runs up.

MARINE

Colonel! Sir!

(to Jones)

Where the hell did you go? The Colonel went into the transporter. My radio is busted. Call for help.

JONES

I went to help…Didn't you hear?

(tries radio)

Lt. Ford? Sgt. Bates? Anyone?

(shakes head)

Nothing. We'd better get it open.

The Marine pulls out his service knife and tries to pry it into the door, which suddenly slides open. The transporter is empty.

MARINE

(puts knife away)

Damn, he could be anywhere. The Lieutenant's in the main conference room with Dr. Weir. I'm going to go tell him. Find Sgt. Bates and bring him there.

They go in different directions.

CUT TO

INT. CORRIDOR NEAR GATE OPERATIONS – NIGHT - DIM LIGHT.

The transporter door opens and Sheppard steps out. He leans briefly on the door jam, head bowed and eyes closed. Then he moves to the consoles. He slowly walks around each, lightly brushing the surfaces with his fingertips. He reaches a console in the background and sinks into a chair next to it.

CUT TO

INT. MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM.

One door opens just enough to allow Sheppard's guard to step in. He searches for Ford, who glances to see who entered. The Marine beckons him and Ford goes over. They go outside. Teyla follows.

FORD

What is it?

MARINE

(out of breath)

It's the Colonel, Sir. He's disappeared.

TEYLA

What do you mean? Wasn't someone with him?

MARINE

I was, Ma'am. He hadn't moved in hours. My radio wouldn't work and I went for the nurse. Jones had gone to help someone. The Colonel's IV was almost empty.

FORD

(taps transceiver)

Bates. Stackhouse. Nothing. What the hell is going on?

MARINE

I don't think any of the radios are working, Sir. I sent Jones to find Sgt. Bates. Before I could stop him, Colonel Sheppard went into the transporter near his quarters. He was gone when we got it open again.

TEYLA

He could be anywhere in the city!

Weir approaches. They turn to her.

FORD

Doctor. Colonel Sheppard has disappeared. We're starting a search now.

WEIR

Oh, God. Where were his guards?

FORD

(to Marine)

Go get as many men as you can find. Bring them here.

(Marine leaves)

(to Weir)

He was being watched, Dr. Weir. The radios went out, and the guard needed to get the nurse. The other was helping someone. Colonel Sheppard got up and walked out.

WEIR

In his condition, he can't have gone very far.

FORD

He went into a transporter, Ma'am. When the men got it open, he was gone.

WEIR

How did he get it to work? Damn. We'll need everyone to search. I'll get them out of the conference room. Teyla, would you go knock on a few doors, please?

TEYLA

Certainly.

FORD

Wait. With the radios out, we need to coordinate the search. We don't have enough people to waste time running around without a plan. We need a map of the city.

They turn toward the operations area. A sound in the background catches their attention. They head for it. The area is still dimly lit.

FORD

Who's there?

The figure moves just enough for the light to show it is Sheppard. He is looking down.

TEYLA

Colonel?

FORD

(rushes forward)

Sir, what are you doing here?

TEYLA

(turning back)

I'll get Dr. Biro.

Sheppard is leaning heavily on the console. He moves a data pad and reveals the artifact.

WEIR

John, how did you get here?

FORD

Let's get you back to bed, Sir. You shouldn't be here.

Ford squats next to Sheppard, who slowly shakes his head. He touches the artifact with trembling fingers and he is talking softly to himself. He turns the artifact over and runs his fingers over it as Teyla returns with Biro.

BIRO

(upset)

How the hell did he get here?

TEYLA

We're not really sure, Doctor.

FORD

(listening)

What's he saying?

WEIR

(leaning closer)

It's Ancient.

Sheppard stops mumbling. He picks up the artifact with one hand and closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then, he twists one tip of the artifact 180 degrees anticlockwise. Suddenly, lights, consoles and everything around them begin to come to life.

Everyone with transceivers in their ear grimaces and pulls out the radios. Screeching can be heard coming from the devices. Biro moves to Sheppard's side.

SHEPPARD

(exhales, smiles)

It's stopped.

BIRO

Come on, Colonel. You're going back to bed. This time, you're going to sleep. No arguments.

SHEPPARD

(eyes closing)

None whatsoever.

BIRO

Lieutenant?

Biro nods at Ford, who rises to help the doctor lift a nearly unconsciousness Sheppard. Ford supports him as Biro lifts an eyelid. Sheppard barely reacts to the light.

The conference room doors swing open and everyone inside pour out into the operations area. They begin to crowd around consoles, talking and checking computers and data pads.

WEIR

Is he alright?

BIRO

(checking pulse)

I think so. Come on, help me get him back to bed.

Stackhouse, Jones and three other Marines rush in. Ford nods towards the artifact and then looks at Stackhouse and Jones.

FORD

Sergeant, Jones, secure that. Find some way of locking it up without touching it.

STACKHOUSE

Yes, Sir!

The three Marines help Ford take Sheppard and exit toward the stairs. Biro and Teyla follow. Weir watches as they leave, but stays when Zelenka, Miller and Simpson begin to work at the consoles.

WEIR

Get the shield up.

FADE OUT

INT. INFIRMARY

Sheppard is sitting on an examination table in an empty infirmary trying to read the chart Beckett is writing on. His radio earpiece is hooked on the neck of his shirt. McKay is perched on another exam table nearby, and Weir is standing next to him. Sheppard, McKay and Beckett appear pale and tired but improved. McKay is eating an energy bar. He has two more bars stuffed in his jacket pocket.

WEIR

(eyebrow raised)

How's the patient, Doctor?

SHEPPARD

Tired of being poked and prodded.

BECKETT

(smiles)

He's on the mend, Dr. Weir, just like the rest of us.

(mock scowl)

Even though he should still be asleep in bed.

SHEPPARD

(rolls eyes)

I was hungry. Besides, twenty hours was enough.

Sheppard points to McKay's pocket and raises his eyebrows. McKay pulls out a bar and tosses it to Sheppard, who smiles and begins to eat.

MCKAY

Yeah, I was starving when I got up.

BECKETT

Well, I am happy you both have your appetites back, but you still need more rest, Colonel.

SHEPPARD

I will, I promise. I just want to watch them test the Gate. We need to get the off-world teams back.

WEIR

(looks around)

Where is Dr. Biro?

BECKETT

She is asleep. I finally convinced her that I could hold the fort for a couple of hours.

SHEPPARD

Are they ready?

WEIR

Almost.

Sheppard begins to move off the table.

MCKAY

(swallows)

Wait a minute, Colonel.

SHEPPARD

(stops)

Hm?

MCKAY

I've been thinking. How did you know?

Beckett and Weir look expectantly at Sheppard.

SHEPPARD

Know what?

MCKEY

What it was. How to turn it off. How did you know?

WEIR

I've been wondering that myself.

SHEPPARD

Well, I've been trying not to think about it.

(frowns)

I don't know.

MCKAY

Colonel, there is no way you could have known what to look for. Elizabeth tells me you found it and turned it off. How?

SHEPPARD

Voices. I heard people talking. I'm not sure, but I think they told me.

MCKAY

(incredulous)

Voices! People? What people? All I heard was this awful white noise. When did you hear voices?

SHEPPARD

At first it was just noise, but right as I was trying to get the hologram room working, the noise became whispers, then real voices.

BECKETT

You were the only one that heard voices. The rest of us just heard the noise.

MCKAY

What did they say?

SHEPPARD

I don't know.

(stands up)

They were speaking Ancient.

WEIR

(gently)

You were speaking it, too.

BECKETT

(surprised)

I didn't know you knew Ancient.

SHEPPARD

(shrugs)

I didn't, I don't. I never really understood what they were saying.

MCKAY

But, who were the voices? Can you hear them now? I didn't hear them. Why could you hear them and no one else? I don't…

SHEPPARD

(interrupting)

Rodney, they're gone. I can't hear them any more. Look, I was probably just babbling stuff I've heard you and Corrigan and the others say when you translate things. By the end, I thought all of it was one big hallucination.

BECKETT

(studies chart)

It may have been a side effect of the elevated protein levels, the noise in our heads and lack of sleep. Or…

(thoughtful)

WEIR

Or what, Carson?

BECKETT

We've gone over the test results again. After the third day, little or no of the natural protein was detectable.

WEIR

So, how could he turn off the device?

BECKETT

(to Sheppard)

We have suspected that there may be something more than the gene and protein involved. It may not be present in everyone with the gene, or more developed in some. It could explain why John can use the Ancient technology so easily compared to the rest of us. And, it might explain why he heard voices when the rest of us heard only noise. We just don't know what it is.

MCKAY

(exasperated)

But, that doesn't explain how he knew what it was, where it was and how to turn it off. We checked everything in Gate operations ten times over. That thing had no energy reading, nothing.

SHEPPARD

It's well shielded, and more or less disappears into the energy signatures of everything around it.

MCKAY

But, even now, we can't find anything at all. We can't even find the seam where you twisted it.

SHEPPARD

The power source is two elements that need to be in contact to produce energy. Turning the end aligns them.

WEIR

(uneasy)

They left it on all this time?

SHEPPARD

Yes, and no. It was aligned, but it needed someone with the Ancient gene to complete the contact. When the technician, or you, touched it, Rodney, you immediately thought "on", didn't you? Just like you always do if something has the remotest possibility of needing the Ancient gene. Right?

MCKAY

I don't, well, maybe. Oh, God.

BECKETT

Now you know why I don't like messing with things around here.

MCKAY

Wait, how do you know all of this? Did you find one of those repositories of Ancient knowledge?

SHEPPARD

(confused)

What? No. What is that?

WEIR

Rodney, he wouldn't be able to talk to us now.

(to Sheppard)

Actually, you would probably be dead by now.

SHEPPARD

Oh, that's nice. What is this repository thing?

WEIR

It's a device that downloads all of the Ancient knowledge directly into your mind. The knowledge overwrites your own over the course of days, eventually overloading your brain.

MCKAY

Yeah, it kind of grows out of the wall and has colored lights. When you look in, it grabs your head. Have you seen anything like that?

SHEPPARD

I think I would remember that. No, I haven't seen it.

WEIR

John, what else do you know? What else did they tell you?

SHEPPARD

(shakes head)

I don't know.

MCKAY

Maybe they were ascended Ancients talking to you. It's not like you don't already know one.

MCKAY

(fidgeting)

You know they can't interfere, Rodney. I doubt four or five of them would risk getting caught whispering in my ear for several days.

Weir, McKay and Beckett stare at Sheppard, who takes a bite of the energy bar. McKay touches the radio in her ear.

MCKAY

They're ready.

Sheppard turns and walks to the door as he attaches his radio earpiece over his ear. Weir and McKay frown at Beckett and each other before following Sheppard.

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
